


I Never Stood a Chance Did I?

by Redvelvetunicorns



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvelvetunicorns/pseuds/Redvelvetunicorns
Summary: Daryl and Carol reunite in Alexandria after the events of 7x16





	I Never Stood a Chance Did I?

It wasn’t over, not by a long shot but for now the Saviours had retreated and everyone was wrapping their heads around what had happened. People were comforting their loved ones, others were grieving those they had lost, some were still searching. 

Her eyes scanned the crowds for Daryl, she had seen him fighting when they had first joined the battle in Alexandria, arriving just in time for Shiva to jump in and save Carl. She took her eyes off him for a moment and then he was gone, she hadn’t seen him since. She knew she was right to be worried, now that she had found out the truth she was aware that he was a big target for Negan, knew that Negan would do anything to see him punished and humiliated again, maybe even dead. 

She was just about ready to start calling out for him when she heard it, that beautiful gruff drawl shouting about how this wasn’t really a victory, that the Saviours still got away. She rounded the corner of the house she used to share with her family, he stopped speaking mid sentence as their eyes locked onto one another. 

And then he was running, just as he had in the woods when she saved them all from Terminus, his arms flung around her waist as he lifted her off the ground in a crushing embrace. She felt his shaky breaths fan out over her skin as he buried his face in her neck, her fingers threading through his tangled hair to hold him close. The tears started flowing freely after that, his a little more subtle than hers, just tiny sniffles muffled by her shoulder. She placed her hands on either side of his face and tugged gently, pulling his head upwards until she was able to rest her forehead against his, her fingers combing through the shaggy locks on either side repeatedly. She looked into his tired eyes and finally saw everything that he had chosen not to tell her, the broken soul behind them told her of the horrors he had endured during her absence. 

She hated to see him like this, her angel, always so strong and brave now looked so defeated. He tilted his head, their noses brushing ever so lightly, and then her lips were pressed against his. It was so tender she didn’t even realise she had closed the gap until his hands tightened around her hips and he kissed her back, the scruff on his chin tickling her skin as he applied more pressure, neither quite brave enough to deepen the kiss. Her fingers fisted in his hair never wanting the moment to end. 

“Daryl!”

But then it did. Rick called his name again urging him to rejoin them as they went over what their next move should be. He took a step back, his hands still securely gripping her waist. 

“Ya not gonna leave without sayin’ goodbye again are ya?” He pleaded, the fact that he felt the need to ask sent a stabbing pain straight to her heart. She shook her head sadly, of course she wouldn’t, not after last time. 

“‘Kay, I’ll come find you when we finish up over here,” he gave her one final squeeze before turning and heading back to his previous spot. 

Carol let out a trembling sigh, closing her eyes she brought her fingers up to touch where their lips had connected moments ago. She could still feel the warmth of his breath across her face, a feeling that had a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

“I never stood a chance did I?” 

The deep voice behind her startled her, she spun on her heels and came face to face with Tobin. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. She covered her mouth as she took a moment to compose herself, a fresh wave of tears bubbling to the surface. “I just- I just needed to feel something. Anything to just...”

“Stop,” he interrupted. “You don’t owe me an explanation.”

“But..”

“I get it,” he nodded in understanding. “You and Daryl, you just make sense.”

The tears began to spill down her cheeks again. Tobin strode forward to softly cup her face in his hands, as much as it pained him he knew her heart would never be his, from the moment he had met her it had belonged to someone else. He touched his lips to her forehead in a firm kiss, he needed her to know that it really was alright. 

“Take care of yourself okay? I’ll see you soon,” he said as he started to retreat. 

“See you around,” she responded, her voice still barely above a whisper as she waved him goodbye. 

She glanced back towards the man she loved, watched as he engaged in deep conversation with Rick, his brow creased in concentration, the fire in his eyes burned with the need to put an end to the group that had caused their family so much pain. The war was far from over, it had only just begun, only now she was certain that she wanted to hurt Negan just as much as he did. For Glenn, for Abraham, for Olivia, for Sasha, for him. Never again would she walk away from him, she was ready to fight for her family.


End file.
